Adoptable: Emma Roberts
Misses Insert First and Middle Name Brynes This character is needed because? Aiden Brynes needs his daughter and the Sadistic Six needs one of it's cruelest members. What points do I need to add to this characters bio? * This character will be the only child of Aiden Brynes. Since Aiden is the King, she will be considered the ultimate princess among the Revolution. She will be very spoiled by her daddy and obviously a HUGE daddy's girl. * This character is a hybrid. Her father a vampire and her mother would preferably be a Siren or Succubus. Her mother was one of Aiden's followers and they were a sex only kind of relationship, so those two types of fae make the most sense. Because it will effect this characters powers the ultimate choice will be left up to you. Keep in mind that none of the Sadistic Six members can be the same mixture of hybrid and we already have a vampire/cupid, vampire/fury, and vampire/werewolf combo. * Her birth mother died during childbirth so this character would have thought of Gypsy Winters as her mom. After all Gypsy had taken on the challenge of helping Aiden raise this character from day one. Gypsy was promoted to Queen for this very reason. Which would lead me to believe this character would be a huge shipper of her father and Gypsy becoming a real couple. She may even try to cause trouble for any other possible couple matches involving her father and mother. * This character will try to act like she's the boss in the Sadistic Six because she is Aiden's daughter. However she is not the oldest. She is the second oldest female. Claire Patterson being first and Brittany Fox being the youngest female. She is only a few months older than Brittany Fox making her 18 years old. Alaric Krupke being born between this character and Brittany. * Please, please, please be inspired for this character by watching Emma Roberts in American Horror Story's Coven and even more so as Chantel is Scream Queens! She is suppose to be very cruel. Who would likely be associated with this character? Gypsy Winters, Jacob Potter, Aiden Brynes, Alaric Krupke, Kevin Boone, Brittany Fox, Echo Minor, Harper Fox, Anastasia Danvers, Claire Patterson, Nicholas Stevenson, Colt Harrison, Serenity Wolfe, Trinity Wolfe. You must write at least three paragraphs about this characters biography using the points given above. More paragraphs are encouraged but not necessary. A few other pages you may find helpful are: Character Profile Guide, Character Template, Species, and Powers. Fill out any information in the box that says FILL OUT HERE anyway you'd like. If there is a number in (_) then that's how many is expected. If it is something your character doesn't have (like tattoos for example) put none and an admin will delete that box for you. Goes ByFILL IN HERE NicknamesPrincess FILL IN HERE }'Female Row 2 title" ' }'18 years old Row 3 title ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 4 title ' }'Hybrid | Vampire/FILL IN HERE Row 5 title ' }'Brown Row 6 title ' }'Blonde Row 7 title ' }'5'2" Row 8 title ' }'104 lbs Row 9 title ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 10 title ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 11 title ' }'American A slight Irish one on certain words Row 12 title ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 13 title ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 14 title ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 15 title ' }'Princess Row 16 title ' }'Revolution TraitsFILL IN HERE (5) QuirksFILL IN HERE (3) ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 2 title" ' }'FILL IN HERE (5) Row 3 title ' }'FILL IN HERE (5) Row 4 title ' }'FILL IN HERE (2) Row 5 title ' }'FILL IN HERE (2) Row 6 title ' }'FILL IN HERE (2) Row 7 title ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 8 title ' }'''FILL IN HERE CHARACTERS NAME abilities include LIST OF ALL ABILITIES. Please explain any special abilities afterwards. Then explain how and when he/she discovered his abilities. Explain if he/she taught themselves or had a mentor. CHARACTERS NAME learned how to control their abilities at the age of WRITTEN OUT AGE. Explain if they have currently mastered their abilities or exactly where are they are at in learning about them. If mastered explain how long it took to master abilities or how long it's taken them to know what they know so far followed by a goal of when they want to fully master them. Over the years explain what these abilities have helped him/her achieve. Please write a small paragraph about the characters strengths and successes. Please write a small paragraph about the characters weaknesses. Please write a small paragraph explaining your characters fashion and style choices. What you will typically find them wearing. The '''Relationships Family: Aiden Brynes (father) and Gypsy Winters (adopted mother). Best Friends: Insert linked characters names. Pets: same as above. Romantically Interested In: same as above. Romantically Involved With: same as above. Past Relationships: same as above. Sexual Encounters: same as above. You may add or delete categories as you see fit. . . . Photos of CHARACTERS NAME in Action Article-2155155-13781042000005DC-536_634x422.jpg R-EMMA-ROBERTS-TYLER-SHIELDS-large570.jpg U50P5029T2D473922F26DT20120606181007.jpg 2.jpg kjooooo3.jpg 980x.jpg Photos of''' CHARACTERS NAME and Friends' insert pictures name.jpg or png|'NAME'|link=PAGE NAME insert pictures name.jpg or png|'NAME'|link=PAGE NAME insert pictures name.jpg or png|'NAME'''|link=PAGE NAME